


Gotham City Mothers

by Unisparkle05



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: One summer evening changes Pamela, Harley Quinn and Selina's lives forever when three young girls stumble into their lives. Bruce doesn't think any good can come of letting these young girls stay in the care of a crazy psychopath, eco terrorist or serial burglary but Alfred, Barbara and Tim manage to convince him to give it a chance. What will happen going forward.
Kudos: 1





	Gotham City Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Selina, Ivy and Harley wind up taking care of three young girls. I plan on doing time skips so everyone just assume that everyone except the girls are still the same ages. I already do enough math for Tangled: An Alternate Story (new chapter forthcoming, Ninjago too). Also yes the title is a pun on Gotham City Sirens.
> 
> Also i imagine Arkham Knight's Poison Ivy, Injustice 2's Catwoman and Suicide Squad's Harley Quinn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy plans on destroying a factory. Unfortunately fate has other plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Batman AU. I hope you enjoy the story.

It was late at night, about twelve am. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds shyly, casting light down on the rooftop overlooking one of Gotham City's most prolific factories. Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy as she was called these days, stood on the rooftop, planning her plan of attack. 

She was dressed inconspicuously, a long trenchcoat over her usual outfit and a fedora. She had been planning this for weeks and would be damned if The Bat found out and ruined it. 

She was mulling over her options on how to take out the factory without drawing attention to herself. 

_i could always use a vine to collapse the structural integrity. On second thought, that'd be too loud._ Ivy thought.

There were so many ways to take down the factory and all of them would get the job done, just some were louder and thus had a greater chance of alerting someone who would alert the police who would then alert Batman, who would then foil Ivy's plot and send her straight back to her cell in Arkham Asylum. No way, no how, not again.

Ivy was just about to say the hell with it and crumble the building using vines anyway, when she heard a commotion from the alleyway below her. She ducked down and peered over the ledge. Two men were dragging a young girl, rather roughly by the arm, yelling at her to keep it down.

With the way the girl was trying to rip her arm free and the two men definitely not looking or acting like father material, Ivy quickly surmised that the girl had been kidnapped. For what reason, Ivy didn't know though she assumed from the way the little girl was dressed that she must have come from a rich family, so she was more than likely kidnapped for ransom. The thought made Ivy's blood or Aloe boil. 

_Why kidnap an innocent little girl? Why not another one of her much older relatives? If that little girl means anything to anyone, i'm sure that they would pay whatever price to get her back._ Ivy thought.

Ivy looked more closely at the girl 

_Come to think of it, i'm sure i've seen her somewhere before._ Ivy thought.

Then it hit her. She had seen the same little girl just last week in the news paper while she was out scouting the factory. The newspaper in question had run an article about the charity gala that Gotham City Museum had run just a few weeks prior. The Mayor had gone and brought with him, his little girl.

Ivy remembered the article well. The Mayor of Gotham City with his daughter on his hip as they both smiled brightly at the camera. 

There was a black and white photo of the little girl, holding a small pair of scissors, cutting the ribbon to the Museum's newest exhibit with a bright smile on her face.

She had been wearing a dark red sweater over a navy blue dress with a prim white collar, sailor stockings with little navy boats on them and black mary jane shoes. Her dark brown hair was up in a small bun that had a few strands tumbling messily out of it.

The news article had given the girl's full name as well. Rosaline Abigail Elizabeth Trinity Wallace The Third. 

The little girl down in the alley looked just like Rosaline in the news article.

The little girl was wearing a light pink coat with a black cotton belt that tied into a bow and a white dress underneath it with white and pink stockings. She was wearing light pink and black clear, see through rain boots and her was in two long waist length pigtails, the braids looking messy with a few flyaways.

The girl was without a doubt, Rosaline.

The men dragged her through the alley, heading towards a shady black car with tinted windows at the end of it. Rosaline kept sobbing and crying, begging to be let go.

"I want my daddy, please take me home!" She sobbed.

But the two men would have none of it.

One of the men yanked her arm.

"Shut up, you wrench!" The man said.

Ivy sunk back down.

She had a job to do, an important mission. She couldn't let this distract her. Besides, she never liked that Mayor anyway.

_Are you really going to let that little girl suffer and potentially get killed all because you don't like her father?_ An inner voice asked.

_Remember how devasted you were when you discovered that because of what happened to you, you couldn't have children? Now think about how devasted her father will be, to have had a child, the only thing left of his wife by the way and then to have her cruelly snatched away from him and killed, all because you didn't do anything._

Ivy swallowed hard. She really hated how she always grew a conscious when children were involved. 

_Surely Batman would have heard by now. If this little girl really means that much to her father, surely he would have lit up the Bat Signal._ Ivy thought.

 _He's at a fundraiser. Besides, you saw how the little girl is dressed. One of her nannies or caretakers or babysitters must have taken her out. Those men could have killed the caretaker and then snatched the little girl._ Ivy's inner conscious nagged her.

_Or, Ivy thought, grimly. Whoever was watching her was in on the plan to kidnap her, took her out and disguised it as a fun outing and then took her to the meeting place and then handed her over. Then the caretaker either was paid off or was killed so in case they grew a conscious and realise they just sold a two year old to a fate worse than death, they couldn't tell or wouldn't care. Hope they got shot._

_All the more reason to do something. You can't just sit around and wait for Batman to show up. Who cares if you go back to Arkham?! You can't let Rosaline die like this without doing something._

And there it was. Ivy had been making a conscious decision not to use the little girl's name in her inner monologue lest she became a person. As it turns out, her conscious was well aware of that fact. Though honestly, Ivy would have done something even if her conscious hadn't said a thing.

Before Ivy could argue with het conscious some more, a loud thwack rang out on the alley. Ivy shot up and looked over the ledge.

One of the men was standing over Rosaline, a rock with blood dripping off of it in his right hand. He brought down the rock again.

"What the hell was that for?!" One of the men asked. "Why the hell would you do that?! We can ransom her now, you just killed her!" 

"Little Wrench wouldn't shut up." The other man said, coldly.

"Besides she isn't the only rich brat in this city. We can steal an infant. Something that won't fight back or try to run away."

Ivy had heard enough. First they kidnapped poor little Rosaline and killed her and now they were going to kidnap another kid. Not going to happen, not on Ivy's watch. Using her powers, Ivy grew a few vines and sent them down the building where the wrapped around the men's necks and strangled them until the passed out. Ivy still wasn't satisfied. They killed a child, it was only fair that they paid with their lives as well. Using her vines, she snapped their necks.

She carefully made her way down the fire escape to the alley. 

It smelt of iron and the closer Ivy got, the more of the blood puddle she could see. She could feel her heart, or whatever had replaced her heart, breaking. 

Poor little Rosaline laid in a pool of her own blood. Her coat was dirtied and her dress was torn and muddy. Her stockings were wrinkled and she could see what looked like a bullet hole in one of them. Oh how Ivy wished she could bring those kidnappers back to life and then kill them all over again. 

Rosaline's face had a huge, deep gash on the side where the rock had struck her, a river of blood steadily gushing out of the wound and running down her face. 

Ivy gently picked Rosaline up. She had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she couldn't let this little girl die all because of her own inaction. Ivy started off for home. But not before growing a vine and destroying the factory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed the story. If anyone is wondering which Mayor i'm referring to, just imagine any Gotham City Mayor you want. Rosaline's last name is her mother's maiden name since i imagine the Mayor wouldn't want his enemies finding out that she was his daughter (they did anyway).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
